Starting Over
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: This takes place after "A Little Too Strong". Candy tries to make up for her outburst, and get with Dipper.


Starting Over

Candy was looking at the door to the Mystery Shack with a wave of sadness overtaking her. She felt like she had ruined a once in a lifetime opportunity by losing her nerve and just saying the first thing that came into her mind. She and Mabel were now sitting outside of the Mystery Shack as Mabel tried to console her friend. "Dipper probably thinks I am a freak now," Candy said in a forlorn tone. Mabel gasped loudly and looked Candy straight in the eye. "You're not a freak Candy! Like you said, you came off a little too strongly. I have that problem too. I'm sure if you just talk to him, it'll be fine," Mabel said, trying to make her feel better.

Candy looked up at Mabel, unsure of that would work. "I do not think that will work, Mabel. I think I may have screwed things up," Candy said before getting up to go back home. But before she could get too far, Mabel grabbed her from behind and threw her down to the ground, and keeping her arms on the ground so that she couldn't get up. "Mabel! Why are you attacking me?" Candy asked while trying to squirm herself free. Mabel had a look on her face that was a combination of determination and empathy for Candy. "Candy, I'm not going to let you run away from this! You have to go and confront Dipper about what happened," Mabel told her.

Candy was a little surprised. Mabel was never one to be very serious. "You cannot make me, Mabel. I will not go and embarrass myself again," Candy said, although with not as much vigor as before. Mabel then did something that made Candy's eyes widen in horror; she let some spit come out of her mouth and hang above Candy. "Mabel! You would not dare!" Candy yelled, squirming even harder. "I would! You're my friend, and I'm not going to let you run away. And if this is what I have to do, then so be it," Mabel told her, as the drop of spit got closer to Candy. Candy then stopped squirming and let out a breath.

"Very well, Mabel. I will go and talk to Dipper again," Candy said. In response, Mabel sucked the spit back into her mouth and got off of Candy. "Alright! Good luck Candy…again!" Mabel said, waving at her while Candy walked towards the Mystery Shack. Candy took a huge breath, and went into the Mystery Shack. After she closed the door, she started looking around for Dipper. When she went into the living room, she saw Mabel and Dipper's Gruncle Stan watching TV. 'He might know where Dipper is,' Candy thought before going up to him.

"Excuse me, do you know where Dipper is?" Candy asked Stan. Stan then turned to look at her and shrugged. "He's probably up in his room. He had a really scared expression on his face, like he watched some messed up horror movie," Gruncle Stan told him. Candy then got even more nervous at the probability of scaring Dipper, and considered leaving. But then she realized that Mabel would just stop her, so she went up the stairs.

When she got to the front of Dipper's door, she froze in fear in front of it. A million thoughts ran through her head at the same time. 'What if he still thinks I am a freak? What if he tells everyone about this? Will I ever be able to come here and see Mabel again if this fails?' Candy thought to herself before nervously knocked on the door. Dipper came to the door, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw it was Candy. Before he could respond or react, Candy waved her hands in front of her. "Dipper, I…just came to talk. I promise," Candy told him. Dipper then noticeably calmed down, and opened his door more so that she could come in.

When she did, Dipper motioned her to sit on his bed. Then, an awkward silence engulfed the room, as neither of them knew how to approach what had happened. Candy did break the silence after a while. "I am sorry Dipper. I was very anxious about confessing to you, and panicked. I really do like you, and hope you feel the same way," Candy said calmly, surprising herself. Dipper looked at her with a face that she couldn't read at all before he opened his mouth to say something.

"Well, I guess I have my own confession to make. After I got over Wendy, I…you know when we started to hang out a lot more. And…I guess I started to…like you too," Dipper said, while looking at her with a really warm smile. Candy looked at him, with a surprised look with a huge blush on her face. "Well, maybe we can forget that whole thing happened, and we can go for a walk," Candy suggested. Dipper didn't say anything, instead offering his hand, which Candy happily took.

When they went outside, Mabel looked at them like a child who got a crap load of gifts for Christmas. She then jumped in the air with her fists in the air, and yelled "I AM A SHIPPING GODDESS!" Candy and Dipper just laughed heartedly at Mabel's over the top reaction and went along with their walk.

 **It is done! This takes place after "A Little Too Strong", so read that so you can be all up to speed.**


End file.
